Technology has allowed for marketing efforts to increase in complexity, such as through the use of marketing applications. For example, “in-bound marketing” uses marketing applications to perform real-time marketing efforts during interaction with a customer, client, etc. However, due to limits in capacity coupled with inefficient uses of marketing efforts, marketing opportunities may be lost. For example, in a call center, call center agents may be dealing with various customers. Each of the agents may be instructed to provide particular offerings or other marketing messages to the customers. However, while these interactions are transpiring, customers may be building up in the queue. These customers may disconnect their calls due to frustration or lack of ability to remain on the line. While the queue customers have disconnected, call center agents may be providing marketing messages to other customers who may be poor candidates for even accepting such offers. Thus, not only have opportunities been lost from customers who left the queue, marketing efforts were wasted on other customers that might have been spent on the customers who left the queue.
In light of such situations, management of marketing capacity may be desired. Limiting the number of offerings or other marketing activities based on a level of marketing resource capacity may allow more customers to be addressed in a more efficient manner.